yangtzefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flytrapp/Ares
ARES ❝I-I'm sorry! I n- n-never meant to hurt anyone! P-P-Please forgive me!❞ WARNING: SONG IS LOUD AND CONTAINS LANGUAGE. HORNORIFIC NAME - Ares NICKNAMES - ars, are, are's ''' '''FORMER NAMES - Red NEXT NAMES - nun STAR SIGN- Aries ROLEPLAYER - TBA GENDER - Male AGE - 21 moons MENTAL/PHYSICAL ILLNESSES - Ares has Anxiety Disorder SPECIES - Feline BREED - Somali STATUS - Alive, Active HISTORY I WILL ADD MORE DETAILS ONCE I FINISH FULL BACKSTORY Ares was born to Gorge and Cory, two loners who were former kittypets. Gorge was a hefty tom with a reddish fur and a large, fluffy tail, and Cory, Ares' mother, was a russet brown shecat with a stubby tail. When Ares was first born, he was born as the only brother of three, his sisters' names being Amaya and Artemis. His name back then was Red. He was always slightly jeaslous of his sister's names, as his name 'Red' was uncreative and boring to him. Later in life, he resorted to calling himself Ares, As he liked the sound of it and thought it matched his appearance. When he was twelve moons old, a severe storm broke out, which resulted in Red and his sisters hiding in the den that their parents made while Gorge and Cory sat outside. Red admired how they cared for his siblings and himself, putting his needs above their own. He found that it made people feel good, so he decieded to think more like that. But as the storm raged on, he decided that he would try that after. But, even though most creatures stayed in their dens, the badgers that night did not. All Red heard was growling and screeching as his parents fought a badger outside of the den. He was unsure what happened, but the next day, Red found out that his parents lost the battle. He'll never forget the look on Cory's face, her haunted eyes, or how Gorge stared at her dead body in such dismay and sadness. At fifteen moons, he'd become terrified of even looking at his father. Such disappointment lay in his gaze as he gazed at Red each time. Red again and again had failed to impress Gorge, may it be hunting or fighting side by side. His sister, Amaya, died just a moon before Red turned fifteen moons, from a fox attack. Red was with her, and he had failed to protect her. At seventeen moons, Artemis had left to become a kittypet. Leaf bare had been too hard on them. Only Red and Gorge were left. Red just took to staying in a den he made, sort of a secret hideout when his father would have a tantrum and destroy their dens and prey. Gorge's mental health went down since Cory's death, and Red knew that. But he was too scared to leave on his own. He wasn't ready. Yet. At 18 moons, Ares' mental health had gotten worse. He had developed anxiety, and he was now scared to even close his eyes. Gorge has already tried to kill him once so he had run away. He was struggling to live on his own, with simple hunting skills and fear of his father. At 19 moons, Red had changed his name to Ares, as he had learned the name from another cat, a lovely she-cat Serinia, who had a friend who had that name. Ares had a somewhat large crush on her, and they ended up being mates. But, fate had other plans. Serinia died when Ares was 20 moons of a brain tumor, something that Ares had no idea existed. Ares was disdraught. He believed in Starclan, and he thought that Starclan was angry. Why else would these horrific things happen to him? Ares sat near Serinia's grave for many nights, staring up in the stars in anger. But, Starclan never cast a respomce. But Serinia's death had dried every last tear from his eyes; every last grain of love from his heart, and every last bit of happiness from his soul. He was breaking on the inside, as everyday passed. At 20 moons, Ares grew tired of the same old thing. He didn't want to see Serinia's grave, as it brought him more sadness than he could handle. So he left. Left to where? Ares wasn't sure. Somewhere. He traveled for a while, unsure of where he was going. Until he came upon a group of cats. No, a clan. Valleyclan, they called themselves. At first, he was always quiet, unable to socialize. Until he met a shecat called Seafault. Ares enjoyed talking to her a lot, and he developed a crush on her. At 21 moons, he had left Valleyclan, but soon came back, after realizing he couldn't survive on his own. He could barely hunt, for Starclan's sake. As he returned, he found Seafault in a wreck, and decided to stay away. He still had a crush on her, although it was slowly fading due to their lack of interaction. Soon, he was surpised when a tom by the name of Mallowdove snuck up to him, which then soon ended up in a quick friendship, whish turned into a relationship. When his clan was taken hostage and kept in a cave, Ares contracted an unknown illness, which he had feared death. But, Seafault had come to help, and helped him get better. They soon found a new camp, along with a new cat, a strange one named Meadowbreeze (check out his page) who appeared to have a friendship with.. a stone? Odd one, he was. APPEARANCE BUILD - Slim with thick fur SCENT- A fresh stream, or a riverbed stone. EYES - Beautiful dark green BASE COAT - red bronze UNDERCOAT - light orange mixed with red FUR LENGTH - medium TAIL LENGTH - Ares has a nice fluffy long tail. HEIGHT - TBA WEIGHT - are you calling him fat RESIDENCE CURRENT GROUP - ValleyClan FORMER GROUPS - TimberClan CURRENT RANK - Warrior FORMER RANKS - Loner STRIVES FOR RANK OF - Legionnaire THOUGHTS ON CLAN- "I-It's nice and all, b-but sometimes.. c-chaos breaks out, but its w-within our clan.. And we c-can't stop it..." PERSONALITY QUIET- Ares is always very quiet, and he usually can't stand up for himself. He is silent around others, and he only talks to those who he truly likes ( or loves). UNCONfIDENT- Ares has no self esteem, and he truly believes that nobody will ever really love him. He never has the confidence to do anything if he thinks there's a downside. COWARDLY- Ares, the scaredy cat. His limbs start shaking at even thought of speaking. He's pretty much scared of everything, which makes for a touch time hunting and an even worse time fighting. LOVING- Ares, even though he seems cold, is actually a very warm cat to be around, if you earn his trust and are nice to him. Even if he can't stand up for himself, he'll try his best to be brave and stand up for you. If you earn his trust, he'll like you for life. Maybe even better, he'll love you for life. FORGIVING- Ares isn't the cat to hold a grudge, as he himself has made many mistakes. He'll forgive you for some thing if he knows you had a reason, even if it was a bad one. He probably won't forgive you for words you said, but he might. SENSITIVE- Ares is sensitive, and he can be easily hurt by someone's words. He never mentions it though, as he usually forgives them for what they said or did. RELATIONS CURRENT MATE - Mallowdove <3 CURRENT FLING - None EX - Serinia OREINTATION - Bisexual CANDY EYE PHYSICAL - Ares doesn't care. CANDY EYE MENTALLY - Ares looks for a gentle cat. Not pushy or impatient, but calm, gentle, and patient. He looks for a cat who won't be annoyed by his stutter, or his nervous behavior. He doesn't want to be judged. OFFSPRING- None ATTRACTED TO - Mallowdove CATS ATTRACTED TO ARES - Mallowdove BONDS WEASELSTAR- W-Who? BRIARHEART- S-So, the new d-deputy? Congrats! SEAFAULT- I-I loved you, and you d-did too, but in a d-different way. That broke m-me, but I finally a-accept it.I wish y-you would s-stop acting like you do... J-Just keep your temper.. P-p-please..? S- Seafault... What h-happened? SOOTMASK H-How dare you! I Hate you! You broke s-so many cats! Traitor! I- I don't know you very well.. MALLOWDOVE- I-I'm so sorry I hurt y-you! I d-didn't mean to l-lash out! I l-love you! ALDERHAWK- Hah! I k-knew it! He was n-never a f-fit leader in my e-eyes. SOCKPAW- T-They're o-okay. SAGECREEK- I a-adore them, b-but they were unloyal. W-who does that? MISC LIKES: - Hare - Streams - Swimming -Cleanliness -Being with his husband -Rain DISLIKES: -Mud -Fish -Fire - Speaking GALLERY AND CREDIT Song: Highly Suspect- Lydia Banner- 1000warriors Format- Wiitchcrafft or somethin like that idk haha PLEASE DO NOT GO ATTACKING ME ABOUT THE FORMAT CREDIT. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE IT. Ares.png|Credit to WiitchCrafft Category:Blog posts